real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Trump
'Donald John Trump '(born June 14, 1946) is the 45th and current president of the United States of America. He has been in office since January 20, 2017. Before he was president, he was a businessman and a television personality. History Birth & Early Life Donald Trump was born at Queens, NY, at the Jamaica Hospital Medical Center on June 14, 1946. He was the fourth child of the Trump family, he was born from Frederick Trump (1905-1999) and Mary Anne Trump (1912-2000). His siblings are Maryanne Trump (1937-present), Fred Jr. (1938-1981), Elizabeth (1942-present), and Robert (1948-present). He has a mixed accent of German and Scottish. Trump was raised in the Jamaica Estates, a neighborhood in Queens, NY. He was attended at the Kew-Forest School from Kindergarten to 7th Grade. When he was 13, he enrolled at the New York Military Academy, a private school, after his parents discovered that he made tons of trips to Massachusetts without permission. In August 1964, he went to do more education at Fordham University. After 2 years, he later went to the Warton School of the University of Philadelphia, the reason why he went there was because it had one of the few real estate studies in the United States at that time. Manhattan developer William Zeckendorf inspired Trump in addition to his father. He worked at the family business, Elizabeth Trump and Son while at Wharton, graduating in May 1968 with a Bachelor of Science degree in economics. During the Vietnam War, he was not drafted and did not enlist either as a volunteer or as a Reserve Officers' Training Corps candidate. He obtained four student deferments while he was in college from 1964 to 1968. In 1966, Trump was deemed fit for service based upon a military medical examination and was briefly classified as fit by a local draft board in 1968. In October of that year, he was given a 1-Y medical deferment, which was attributed to calcine spurs. Back in 1969, he received a high number in the draft lottery, which gave him a low probability to be called to military service. Career Business In 1968, Trump began his career at his father Fred's real estate development company, E. Trump & Son, which, among other interests, owned middle-class rental housing in New York City's outer boroughs. Trump worked for his father to revitalize the Swifton Village apartment complex in Cincinnati, Ohio, which the elder Trump had bought in 1964. The management of the property was sued for racial discrimination in 1969; the suit "was quietly settled at Fred Trump's direction." The Trumps sold the property in 1972, with vacancy on the rise. When his father became chairman of the board in 1971, Trump was promoted to president of the company and renamed it The Trump Organization. In 1973, he and his father drew wider attention when the Justice Department contended in a lawsuit that their company systematically discriminated against African Americans who wished to rent apartments. The Department alleged that the Trump Organization had screened out people based on race and not low income as the Trumps had stated. Under an agreement reached in 1975, the Trumps made no admission of wrongdoing and made the Urban League an intermediary for qualified minority applicants. Trump's attorney at the time was Roy Cohn, who valued both positive and negative publicity, and responded to attacks with forceful counterattacks; Trump later emulated Cohn's style. Media In 2004, Trump became the executive producer and host of the reality game show The Apprentice that aired on NBC, in which a group of competitors battled for a high-level management job in one of Trump's commercial enterprises. He successively "fired" and eliminated competitors from the game. For the first year of the show, he earned $50,000 per episode (roughly $700,000 for the first season), but he was paid $1 million per episode following the show's initial success. Political up to 2015 Personal life Trump met and married Czech-American fashion model Ivana Zelnickova (1949-present) on April 7, 1977 when he was 30 years old at the Marble Collegiate Church in a ceremony performed by the Reverend Norman Vincent Peale (1898-1993). They had three children; Donald Jr. (1977-present), Ivanka (1981-present), and Eric (1984-present). In 1988, Ivana became a naturalized United States Citizen. In 1992, the couple divorced, following Trump's affair with actress Marla Maples (1963-present). On October 13, 1993, Maples gave birth to Tiffany, who was named after high-end retailer Tiffany & Company. Two months later, Maples and Trump were married on December 20, 1993. In 1999, they divorced and Tiffany was raised by Marla in California. On January 22, 2005, Trump married Slovenian-American fashion model Melania Knauss, at Bethesda-by-the-Sea Episcopal Church in Palm Beach, Florida. The ceremony was followed by a reception at Trump's Mar-a-Lago estate. Melania acquired United States citizenship and on March 20 of that same year, she gave birth to son Barron (2006-present). On January 20, 2017, Melania became First Lady of the United States upon Trump's inauguration as the nation's 45th President. 2016 presidental campaign On June 16, 2015, Trump announced his candidacy for President of the United States at Trump Tower in Manhattan. In the speech, Trump discussed illegal immagration, offshoring of American jobs, the U.S national dept, and islamic terroism, which all remained large priorities during the campaign. He also announced his campaign slogan: "Make America Great Again". Trump said he will be funding his campaign himself, saying his wealth would make him immune to pressure from campaign donors. In the primaries, Trump was one of seventeen candidates vying for the 2016 Republican nomination; this was the largest presidential field in American history.Trump's campaign was initially not taken seriously by political analysts, but he quickly rose to the top of opinion polls. On Super Tuesday, Trump won the plurality of the vote, and he remained the front-runner throughout the remainder of the primaries. By March 2016, Trump was poised to win the Republican nomination. After a landslide win in Indiana on May 3, 2016—which prompted the remaining candidates Cruz and John Kasich to suspend their presidential campaigns—RNC Chairman Reince Priebus declared Trump the presumptive Republican nominee. After becoming the presumptive Republican nominee, Trump shifted his focus to the general election. Trump began campaigning against Hillary Clinton, who became the presumptive Democratic nominee on June 6, 2016. Clinton had established a significant lead over Trump in national polls throughout most of 2016. In early July, Clinton's lead narrowed in national polling averages following the FBI's re-opening of its investigation into her ongoing email controversy. On July 15, 2016, Trump announced his selection of Indiana Governor Mike Pence as his running mate. Four days later on July 19, Trump and Pence were officially nominated by the Republican Party at the Republican National Convention. The list of convention speakers and attendees included former presidential nominee Bob Dole, but the other prior nominees did not attend. Two days later, Trump officially accepted the nomination in a 76-minute speech. The historically long speech received mixed reviews, with net negative viewer reactions according to CNN and Gallup polls. On September 26, 2016, Trump and Clinton faced off in their first presidential debate, which was held at Hofstra University in Hempstead, New York, and moderated by NBC News anchor Lester Holt. The TV broadcast was the most watched presidential debate in United States history. The second presidential debate was held at Washington Univeristy in Saint Louis, Missouri. The beginning of that debate was dominated by references to a recently leaked tape of Trump making sexually explict statements, which Trump countered by referring to alleged sexual misconduct on the part of Bill Clinton. Prior to the debate, Trump had invited four women who had accused Clinton of impropriety to a press conference. The final presidential debate was held on October 19 at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas. Trump's refusal to say whether he would accept the result of the election, regardless of the outcome, drew particular attention, with some saying it undermined democracy. On November 8, 2016, Trump received 306 pledged electoral votes versus 232 for Clinton. The official counts were 304 and 227 respectively, after defections on both sides. Trump received a smaller share of the popular vote than Clinton, which made him the fifth person to be elected president while losibng the popular vote. Clinton was ahead nationwide by 2.1 percentage points, with 65,853,514 votes (48.18%) to 62,984,828 votes (46.09%); neither candidate reached a majority. Trump's victory was considered a stunning political upset by most observers, as polls had consistently showed Hillary Clinton with a nationwide—though diminishing—lead, as well as a favorable advantage in most of the competitive states. Trump's support had been modestly underestimated throughout his campaign, and many observers blamed errors in polls, partially attributed to pollsters overestimating Clinton's support among well-educated and nonwhite voters, while underestimating Trump's support among white working-class voters.The polls were relatively accurate, but media outlets and pundits alike showed overconfidence in a Clinton victory despite a large number of undecided voters and a favorable concentration of Trump's core constituencies in competitive states. Trump won 30 states, including Michigan, Pennsylvania, and Wisconsin, which had been considered a blue wall of Democratic strongholds since the 1990s. Clinton won 20 states and Washington D.C. Trump's victory marked the return of a Republican White House combined with Control both chambers of Congress Trump is the wealthiest president in history, even after adjusting for inflation. He is also the first president without prior government or military service. Of the 43 previous presidents, 38 had held prior elective office, two had not held elective office but had served in the Cabinet, and three had never held public office but had been commanding generals. Presidency Gallery DT.png|Donald Trump in the Republican Debate 2016. Dtttttt.png|Donald Trump speaking in the Republican Debate 2016. DTANDHC.png|Donald Trump with Hillary Clinton in the first Presidential Debate. Trivia *He is the oldest US president to take office. * He is the only US president to not have served in the military or held political office. *He is of German and Scottish descent. *His ancestors were Christian. His ancestors were Lutheran on his father's side and Presbyterian on his mother's side. Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:American Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Successful Category:Famous Category:Divorced Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Officials Category:Anti-Communists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Religious Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Liars Category:Lawful Neutral Category:False Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Patriots Category:Spouses Category:Grey Zone Category:Politicians Category:Anti Hero